1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data delivery system, a terminal apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a capability notification method, a data writing method, a capability notification program, and a data writing program. More particularly, the invention relates to a data delivery system that delivers data by means of information storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist data delivery systems each made up of an information processing apparatus (server) and a plurality of terminals connected to a network, the apparatus delivering data to the terminals during operation. In some of these systems, each terminal sends its own decodable data format as capability information (also called profile information) to the information processing apparatus. In turn, the information processing apparatus identifies the decodable data format of a given terminal and delivers data to that terminal in the identified format (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-70924).
Apart from the above systems involving data exchanges between the information processing apparatus and its terminals over the network, there exist other systems utilizing information storage media for data deliveries between the information processing apparatus and its terminals. More specifically, the information processing apparatus (e.g., personal computer) writes data to an information storage medium (e.g., memory card) that is subsequently attached to any one of a plurality of terminals. When the information storage medium is attached to a given terminal, that terminal retrieves the data from the medium whereby data delivery is accomplished.